


Behind the Corset

by RadioactivePotato21



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Multi, it p bueno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePotato21/pseuds/RadioactivePotato21
Summary: Was Frank-N-Furter always as erotic as he is? The truth is he was transsformed into it. Heh.. I'm so funny. Anyways, he was made this way by someone else. Who is this someone else? Find out... What's Behind the Corset. Wow I'm so good at jokes... It's like sans all up in here.





	Behind the Corset

I would like, If I may; to take you on a strange journey. It all started late one night, on the planet Transsexual, when the kids in the 8th grade of CD Academy all decided to have a party. They all were going to meet at a girl named Kat’s house. She was one of the “popular girls” at school. Frank was invited to this party, and although he wasn’t really interested, he decided to go.

‘Everyone will be talking about this at school, so might as well know what happens.’ Frank sighed as he ran a comb through his tangled curly hair a couple times before giving up and placing it back on his dresser. His mother always wanted him to look presentable, but currently, Frank couldn’t care less of what he looked like, or what anyone thought about how he looked. As long as he had clothing to dress him. He then threw on a grey hoodie and slipped on some jeans. Frank checked in the mirror and decided it was good enough, and left. But not through the door, he climbed out the window. Since he’s the prince of Transsexual, his mother wouldn’t want him leaving the castle so late at night. He went out into the night air of Vas Lagas. Yes, that is the same of the city, sue me. Earth copied them, they didn’t copy earth. Anyways, As Frank walked down the streets of Vas Lagas, he examined it closely. He has walked down the streets late at night millions of times, but he always enjoyed seeing what mayhem was occuring. He grinned as he watched a mob of people chase a single guy down the street. Frank didn’t know exactly why, but what he understood from what they were all shrieking as they ran past him, is that he drank the last bottle of wine that was in the bar. Smirking, Frank continued down the street. There were huge buildings towering over him on both sides of the street, most were casinos, the rest were apartments or hotels. Frank then turned down an alleyway and hopped a couple fences. He then found himself in the neighborhood area of the city. Or as humans know it, “uptown”. Knowing the whole layout of the city, Frank knew he’d only have to walk two blocks until he’d reach the house where the party was being held. He started walking down the street and then started to reconsider.

‘Do I really want to go to this party?’ Frank whispered to himself. ‘I mean, I could have stayed home reading. Oh well… I’ve made it this far. Guess I’m going, if I like it or not.’ Sooner than later, he arrived at the house. He knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds, Kat answered it.

‘Hey, Frank! Glad ya came! Come in, we’re playing truth or dare!’ She then quickly vanished back into the house. Frank followed her into the living room where there sat most of his classmates on the couch, all with drinks in their hands. In Transsexual, once you’re around thirteen or fourteen, you’re considered an adult. Kat sat down on an armchair that was in the corner of the room. Frank sat down on the ground in between the couch and armchair. A girl named Faye, who is also in his class, and is Kat’s best friend, offered him a cup of alcohol. And by offered, I mean she just shoved it into his hands and spilled half of it on the ground. Faye had long black hair, and deep navy blue eyes. She had pale skin and her voice was really rich and soothing. She was wearing some blue galaxy crop top that complimented her eyes, and white shorts which had a belt to match her shirt. She also had fishnets, and black boots that went up to her knees.

‘Faye, truth or dare?’ A kid named Darson said, who was sitting next to Faye on the couch.

‘Dare.’ Faye purred, in that soothing voice of hers.

‘I dare you to kiss who you want to sleep with the most in this room.’ Darson said. Faye looked around the room, her eyes sparkling in the light. She grinned and licked her lips after she had glanced around the whole room. She leaned down and kissed Frank. Everyone giggled and snickered.

‘Out of everyone, you chose the virgin?’ A kid called out from across the room. Faye broke the kiss and looked into Frank’s eyes.

‘Wait, you’re a virgin?’ She whispered to him. Frank nodded, still in shock of what just happened. Faye flashed a devilish smile.

‘Well, we’ll have to fix that later tonight.’ She muttered rather seductively. She then got up from the couch and went to pour herself another glass of wine. Frank sipped the wine he had in his cup slowly. Faye came back with a full cup and sat down, she looked at Frank again and started sipping from her glass as she asked

‘Truth or dare?’

‘Uhm...truth.’ Frank stammered. He never liked this game, but he’ll participate so he won’t kill the party.

‘Is it true that I was your first kiss?’ Faye asked, her eyes narrowing as she bit her lip.

‘..Uh..y-yeah.’ Frank muttered, he felt his face start to turn red with embarrassment. Everyone in the room chucked, including Faye. As the prince of the planet, he should have slept with several people by now, or that’s what’s expected of him anyway. Frank turned to Kat, ignoring everyone’s laughter.

‘Truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

‘I dare you to kiss who you hate the most in this room.’ Frank said. Kat stared around the room and got up from her chair. She walked over to a kid named Ronan who was standing by a window across the room. Kat pecked him on the lips and then slapped him right across the face. She turned back to Frank and glared at him

‘You play dirty…’ she muttered. Everyone snickered at Kat and everyone started chanting

‘Kanan..Kanan..Kanan, Kanan, Kanan!’ Then everyone burst out into pure laughter.

‘SHUT UP!’ Kat screamed. Everyone kept howling. Kat’s face was scarlet with rage. Faye got up and signaled to everyone to stop. They listened. Faye walked over to Kat and whispered something to her. No one could tell what she said, but it seemed to calm down Kat. Faye then turned to the group of people and said

‘Let’s continue this party, shall we?’ Everyone cheered as music started to blast. Everybody got up and started to dance. Frank covered his ears and curled up as much as he could on the floor between the couch and armchair. Faye found him there and smirked

‘Come on, can’t you loosen up and have fun for one night? Come dance with me and have fun!’ she said this as she took his hands and pulled him up from his hiding spot. She then started to dance. Frank, standing there awkwardly, was trying to find the proper way to say he didn’t know how to dance, and doesn’t like to either without sounding like a prick. He then found out he couldn’t say it in a nice way, so he just decided to continue standing there awkwardly. Faye then stopped dancing and looked at him with disappointment.

‘Do you even know how to dance?’ She said this with a bit of concern in her voice. ‘If you don’t that’s fine, like I can teach you, but what do you even do in your spare time?’

‘I read. And in fact, I’d rather be at home right now, reading a good book.’ Frank responded. Faye looked shocked.

‘You read? Why would you do that when you could dance, drink, and sleep with people?’

‘Well, first of all, reading makes you smarter, and sec-’

‘I don’t need to be smart, I look good. Now, let’s get some more to drink. I’m too sober for my liking, and so are you.’ Faye said this as she grabbed frank by the arm and dragged him to the side table. There she poured them both two whole cups of wine. Faye downed them both quickly. Frank, following her lead, chugged his first cup.

‘Wow...this stuff is strong..’ Frank muttered as he put down his empty cup.

‘Not really, it’s more of a baby drink.’ Faye responded, pouring herself her eighth glass of the night. Frank downed his other cup, and then started to feel light headed. Faye watched him as he started to lose balance.

‘Did three cups of wine really total you? Wow...you must be new to this.’ She mostly said to herself. ‘Come on, let’s get you too a bed, you’re not looking so good.’ Faye helped Frank up the stairs. After that, Frank remembers nothing, and let me tell you, it’s a darn good thing he doesn’t. Regardless, all he remembers is waking up in a bed with Faye the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, this is only my headcanon, so like yah. I hope you like it, and I'll work on chapter two when I want to. Hope you like this and uh, Yeah :D


End file.
